El último del clan
by CherryFlower18
Summary: - ¡No! ¡Sasuke! ¡No! ¡Por favor! -gritaba la chica de cabellos rosados, mientras golpeaba el pecho inerte de su primer amor.../ Él, parecía Sasuke, pero no era él. Naruto, no podía soportar que poco a poco todos empezaban a ocupar el espacio dejado por su mejor amigo por aquel impostor que decía ser el último del clan.
1. Chapter 1

EQUIPO 7

* * *

La lluvia caía a través de la ventana de un departamento; dos ojos azules, la observaban sin parar de pensar en lo que sucedió, lo que sucedía y lo que estaba por suceder. El terror que le producía despertar cada mañana asustado, sudando frio, y rememorando una y otra vez lo que acaeció aquel día que marcaría la vida de todos, era inmenso, intenso y escalofriante. Una punzada recorría su pecho muy en el fondo de su corazón. Era como un puñal que lo atravesaba con fuerza y sin remordimientos. Nunca pensó sentir tanto dolor. En el pasado, él era el que daba ánimos a todo el mundo con su sabias palabras. Ahora, en cambio, la depresión en la que se encontraba lo había consumido tanto que ya había perdido su propia fe y había renunciado hasta su sueño de ser hokage. La frase que lo identificaba en esa lucha por ser reconocido era: "¿Qué clase de hokage seria si no pudiera salvar a un amigo?".

Y no pudo salvarlo. Decepcionó a todos y lo peor, se decepcionó así mismo.

Los recuerdos se concentraron en sus retinas claras; las lágrimas consecuentes, surcaron sus mejillas y ese calor que se siente en la garganta antes del llanto subió y desembocó en sus ojos formando gruesas lágrimas de culpabilidad. El dolor no era fácil de llevar. Por más que lo intentara, simplemente no podía olvidar.

Ino, la líder ahora del clan Yamanaka, le había propuesto borrarle la memoria de la tragedia que llevaba a cuestas, pues sentía algo de culpa al verlo de esa forma. Ya que ahora, se daba cuenta que él que más sufría era él. Borrarle los recuerdos era la manera en la que ella ofrecía disculpas por haber sido tan dura con él, ya que las palabras que más atormentaban a Naruto habían salido de los labios de la rubia. Pero él no quería olvidar. Simplemente, se negó. Pensó que era su castigo por no haberle cumplido su promesa a su compañera de equipo a la que una vez le prometió que traería de vuelta a Sasuke. Recordar, era el precio que tenía que pagar por no haber traído a Sasuke de regreso a la aldea.

_El sellamiento de kaguya había terminado. La paz se suponía iba a empezar luego de que el pelinegro usara su rinnegan y desasiera, por fin, el tsukuyomi infinito. _

_Sakura observaba su espalda, lo miraba desde lejos, con ternura, pensando que aquel día era el inicio de una nueva era. Una era en la cual el equipo siete estuviera otra vez unido._

_Naruto, solo observaba el horizonte. Creyó que su promesa con Sakura estaba cumplida. Sasuke los ayudo en la guerra, eso significaba que había vuelto a ser aquel muchachito que vio cómo su propia familia al equipo siete hacía tantos años atrás._

_Ambos estaban equivocados bajo la ilusión de que todo sería como antes._

_Los pensamientos del pelinegro estaban muy lejos del razonamiento de sus antiguos amigos. Una idea solo había en su mente, esa idea era "revolución". Tomaría todo el odio que había en cada aldea y lo cargaría para sí mismo._

_Pronto se los hizo saber. Sus compañeros y ex-sensei, quedaron estupefactos. Pensaron que aquella era una efímera locura o tal vez era una broma de mal gusto; más cuando el uso su rinnegan y puso a todas las bestias que por fin habían obtenido su libertad, bajo su control, el temor se hizo presente. Empezando por Naruto hasta desembocar en Kakashi y Sakura cuyos __ojos verdes lloraban sin parar y en un último intento, confesaron nuevamente sus sentimientos otra vez como aquella cuando el Uchiha abandonó la aldea. _

_A Sasuke las lágrimas de su compañera, no detuvieron su propósito._

_ El pelinegro solo pensaba en el cambio de aquel retorcido sistema que había llevado a su amado hermano a la muerte. No le importo mucho lo que le dijeran los demás. Los sentimientos solo significaban un obstáculo en sus búsqueda de venganza. Y aunque quizá en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que no era verdad lo que su mente pensaba , el no podía volver a ser fragil con sus antiguos lazos. El amor que siente un Uchiha es fatal y está rodeado de tragedia. Ya había vivido suficiente y aprendido también que de él, no se vivía. _

_Es por eso que hacia lo que hacía, quería cortar los vínculos de amistad y amor que sentía por los miembros de sus antiguo equipo._

_ No había otra forma de hacerlo realidad más que tomar la decisión de acabar con esos lazos de forma retorcida._

_Cortarlos significaba decepcionar a Sakura y matar a Naruto. Es por eso que a su ex compañera, la puso en un genjutsu haciéndole ver que nunca le correspondería de la forma en que ella deseaba; aunque su corazón dudaba lo que con la mente pensaba._

_Naruto inmediatamente lo reprendió, luego de su bizarra acción. Sasuke lo miró decidido sin ningún remordimiento por el tormento que les estaba causando a Sakura. _

_Empezó a caminar, cuando Naruto entendió lo que deseaba. Pelear._

_— Sabes muy bien a qué lugar me refiero ¿no? Naruto— preguntó avanzando el paso, hacia el lugar donde lucharía a muerte con el rubio._

_— Lo sé— respondió, el rubio siguiendo al pelinegro, luego de haber dejado a Sakura al cuidado de su ex - sensei, Kakashi._

_La lucha empezó, aunque el de ojos azules trato de hacer recapacitar a Sasuke no pudo. El susnano'o perfecto de él resplandecía por los cielos, su aura morada daba un contraste extremadamente tétrico. El modo Kyubi contrarrestaba cada golpe. Naruto solo podía responder por cada golpe que le daba y preguntarle si acaso recordaba cuando el equipo siete era una familia y aunque hubo malos momentos se formaron aquellos lazos que el pelinegro se empeñaba en romper. _

_Él no quería recordar por eso solo atacaba en silencio y sigilosamente. El chacra de ambos se estaba por agotar. Ya habían gastado gran cantidad del mismo en la guerra, en las peleas con Óbito, Madara y por ultimo con la diosa conejo._

_Su punto límite estaba por ser superado. Sasuke confió en una última técnica para poner fin al encuentro, preparo su raikiri y lo mesclo con su naturaleza de llama, Naruto no se quedó atrás y preparo un rasengan para contrarrestar el ataque del dueño del rinnegan._

_Ambos chocaron sus técnicas y un haz de luz brillante los envolvió. Cuando aquella luz se difumino, los dos se dieron cuenta de que estaban empapados de sangre, sin un brazo._

_— Creo que esto es todo, Usuratonkachi— murmuró Sasuke, con una voz apagada y casi sin vida._

_— No es todo, me gustaría poder levantarme y darte unos golpes para que recapacites— dijo Naruto gritando. _

_Sasuke solo rió aunque su risa era ahogada por la sangre que no paraba de salir de su boca. Naruto se percató de esto._

_— Yo perdí— admitió, Sasuke mientras miraba en dirección donde antes había estado reunido el equipo siete. Y cerró sus ojos lentamente, había quedado inconsciente._

_A la mañana siguiente, Naruto, miró a su compañero que balbuceaba cosas ininteligibles. Al parecer, ambos habían sobrevivido la noche. Eso lo alegro de sobremanera._

_— Parece que ahí están –escuchó la voz de una mujer que años atrás le pidió algo que al parecer ya estaba a punto de cumplir. _

_En eso se volvió a Sasuke y este estaba tosiendo sangre. Su cuerpo se tensó, Sakura lo miró con preocupación._

_Vió como Sakura, iba en busca de él y aplicaba chacra curativo en el cuerpo de Sasuke desesperada porque parara el sangrado. Nada parecía funcionar. A él, el chacra curativo de Kurama había detenido considerablemente el sangrado de su extremidad amputada. Incluso Naruto sentía como está empezaba a sanarse. Con Sasuke, todo era diferente. Si no recibía atención primero su vida terminaría._

_Naruto no soportaría perderlo._

_— Sakura, gracias por todo— agradeció en un último suspiro, el último de los Uchiha antes de caer en el sueño eterno._

_Naruto se tensó con aquellas palabras. Lo siguiente que observó quedaría grabado en sus memorias para siempre..._

_— ¡No! ¡Sasuke! ¡No! ¡Por favor! –gritaba la chica de cabellos rosados, mientras golpeaba el pecho inerte de su primer amor..._

_La culpa de la muerte de Sasuke siempre recaería sobre Naruto._

La humedad cubrió sus orbes azules, no podía hacer nada más que llorar cada vez que recordaba la muerte de su mejor amigo. Miró sus manos y recordó la sangre que había derramado él mismo.

La lluvia cesó mientras huía de los recuerdos, decidió ir al campo donde se convirtió en genin con su antiguo equipo. Entrenar, era la única forma de escapar a los recuerdos que los asaltaban constantemente. Escapar de los demonios que lo frecuentaban.

El campo estaba cerca, no demoró en llegar. El aire a nostalgia y el recuerdo de cuando quedó atado al tronco frente al que estaba parado le hizo recordar el día en que Kakashi les hizo entender lo que era ser un equipo.

Tomó un kunai de su bolsa de herramientas y empezó a hacer tiros al centro. Absorto en darle a la diana que había sido impresa en aquel tronco. Su maestría con las herramientas había mejorado de manera exponencial y aunque ahora su brazo derecho era una prótesis, eso no quitaba que ya lo sentía como parte de su propio cuerpo.

Entrenar siempre lo ayudaba a olvidar...

Una mirada lo observaba bajo las sombras. Dos ojos oscuros como las noches sin estrellas, seguían sus movimientos en silencio y con interés.

No se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo observado por alguien bastante familiar hasta que tuvo la sensación de que había alguien más, pero inmediatamente desechó la idea.

¿Quién querría observar a un asesino de amigos como él?

Aunque no lo dijeran, sus compañeros ya no lo miraban del mismo modo. Había descubierto desconfianza en sus miradas. No podía culparlos. Él era responsable de su propio sufrimiento.

Para él, de ahora en adelante, todo significaba dolor. Un dolor fuerte que punzaba dentro sí, el dolor que venía acompañado del recuerdo de que el único culpable de la muerte de su amigo era él.

Él, había matado a Sasuke.


	2. Uchiha Sasuke

_La felicidad, la esperanza parecen haberse ido de sus vidas. Sumidos en la soledad apartan todo lo que aún les queda; la partida de aquel Uchiha, también se llevó parte de ellos. Su sueño de niña siempre fue ser su compañera de vida pero, Los sueños ahora son pesadillas la realidad es dura, creían conocer a su amigo, pero los cálculos fallaron... ¿en verdad todo acabo?_

Dos ojos color perla, se cerraban lentamente, una pequeña gota de lágrima se asomaba por la parte derecha de uno de ellos. El dolor que le causó el escuchar aquellas dañinas palabras era inmenso. Él mató toda esperanza romántica en ella.

Solo quería salvarlo de la tristeza en la que se encontraba sumido. Y ahora la tristeza la ahogaba a ella..

_Era una tarde hermosa en Konoha. Una hermosa joven cuyo principal atractivo era su simpleza y timidez, preparaba un o'bento para llevarle a cierto rubio, ojos azules que amaba en secreto, aunque no del todo secreto, ella se le había confesado tanto tiempo atrás, pero era tan despistado que quizá había olvidado esas palabras, pese a que cada vez que se le acercaba le temblaban las manos y se sofocaba con solo estar en cercanía. _

_Luchó contra aquella timidez, él la necesitaba. _

_Kiba su mejor amigo y gran apoyo desde que Neji murió, le había dicho que era una buena opción que ella vaya a verlo. La situación se había vuelto insostenible y aunque el dolor por haber perdido a su primo todavía estaba presente y también necesitaba consuelo, a ella le dolía verlo así. Naruto era una persona vivaz desde que tenía memoria._

_Hacía varios días que no se reunía con el grupo, había rechazado varias misiones sin dar razones y aunque la gente lo llamara ahora "héroe"; el parecía ido e ignorar todo el reconocimiento por el que luchó. No había salido de su departamento desde la ceremonia de los caídos varías semanas atrás . Tampoco había soltado una sola lágrima cuando todos dieron el último adiós a sus seres queridos. Todo se lo guardó y desde ese día no volvió a hablar con los demás._

_Estaba nerviosa, ansiosa, sus deditos se cruzaban, mostrando su bien puesta timidez. Respiró una gran bocanada de aire al llegar a la residencia de Naruto._

_Tenía que hacerlo, se lo repetía una y otra vez._

_Su mente era una maraña de emociones, las mariposas que sentía en su estómago estaban más revueltas que nunca. En su mente, quería salir corriendo antes de que causara una patética escena al desmayarse en frente del rubio, que se suponía venía a darle apoyo incondicional y si él deseaba un hombro para llorar._

_No le gustaba verlo sufrir, a ella también se le partía el alma, al no ver esos ojos azules llenos de vida._

_Al fin se decidió y con un dedo tembloroso tocó finalmente, el timbre. Escuchó unos pasos acercándose, la ansiedad la carcomía. Sentía sus mejillas arder y su corazón latir desbocado por el amor que sentía. Al fin,, al cabo de unos segundos que parecieron interminables, el rubio abrió la puerta. Vestía una sudadera blanca manga corta, unos shorts verdes y unas sandalias negras, tenía ojeras y el pelo más alborotado que nunca. Por el extremo de enrojecimiento, pudo suponer que había estado llorando._

_A Hinata se le partía el corazón verlo así._

_— __Bue— nos días Na-ru-to-kun— habló, Hinata tartamudeando a la vez que cruzaba sus dedos índices. Estaba totalmente sonrojada._

_Naruto la miró arqueando una ceja. Parecía que no deseaba tener visitas._

_— __Sí, hola Hinata, ¿a qué has venido?— preguntó, Naruto con total impaciencia._

— Bueno, yo...Solo traía este almuerzo, para ti Na-Naruto-Kun— Hinata, miró hacia el piso mientras la cara de Naruto era de molestia total.

Él solo quería que ella se fuera.

_— __Gracias, Hinata,— murmuró impaciente — si me disculpas. — tomó el almuerzo —Tengo que revisar unos pendientes, me integrare al ANBU, además tengo una cita con Tsunade-Sama. — Soltó molesto como si la chica que estuviera en frente de él fuera la espinilla de la que se quería deshacer._

_Hinata, se quedó perpleja él nunca le había hablado así, además nunca se dirigía a la quinta con todo ese respeto._

_— __Yo— yo solo quería saber cómo estabas Naruto— kun— habló, Hinata con una voz un poco más firme._

_Naruto la miró fastidiado._

_— __Bien, ya me viste y sabes que estoy bien. Ahora, si me disculpas tengo que terminar de hacer algo importante._

_— __Neji— nisan me dijo una vez que no era bueno guardarse lo que uno siente, Naruto— kun— susurró, Hinata bajito, aunque el rubio escuchó perfectamente._

_— __No me estoy guardando nada— contradijo, con molestia. Sus ojos azules la miraban ahora sí, muy enfadados. _

_— __Sé que estas así por la muerte de Sasuke- kun— dijo Hinata con la voz muy pero muy bajita. Naruto no pudo más, enrojeció de la ira._

_— __¡No es asunto, tuyo Hinata! ¡Y si me disculpas quiero estar solo así que vete!— exclamó, Naruto alzando la voz tanto que Hinata pensó que le haría daño. Quería que la Hyuga se fuera de su casa. _

_Los ojos de Hinata se cristalizaron anunciando el proximo llanto que ella no estaría dispuesta a mostrar. Nunca Naruto había sido grosero con los demás. Él era luz, pero ahora parecía oscuridad._

_No dijo más y se fue de ahí antes de protagonizar una patética escena._

_Hinata, corrió por las calles con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas, Naruto con esas palabras había matado todas las esperanzas que tenía ella, en ser la persona que lo apoyara. _

El recuerdo reciente hizo que cierto calorcito en la garganta subiera hasta que finalmente, terminó llorando de la forma más silenciosa que pudo.

Naruto, tendría que dejar de ser su sueño de vida.

_..._

Una joven rubia, se encontraba limpiando las macetas donde se encontraban las flores más hermosas de Konoha. Su florería era la más popular, de eso no cabía duda. Sai no tardaría en venir, desde hacía un mes ambos habían entablado una especie de amistad, el pelinegro era un chico bastante amable, aunque siempre seguía el protocolo de un libro, el que dijera cosas sin sentido, y porque así se suponía que tenía que ser sin una lógica coherente, le causaba mucha gracia. A su lado se sentía bien, todo lo malo parecía desaparecer, incluso el dolor que le causó el fallecimiento de su padre. Eso fue demasiado duro para ella, su madre simplemente se sumió en la tristeza, ella como hija del líder del clan tuvo que tomar las riendas del mismo, había aprendido bastante con su padre cuando estaba vivo, ya manejaba todos los justos del clan así que la responsabilidad como líder no la tomó por sorpresa. Poco a poco, el también doloroso recuerdo que dejo la partida de Sasuke, parecía haberse ido de su corazón.

Pero la culpa la carcomía noche tras noche, pues la culpable de que Naruto, su antes amigo hubiera cambiado, era ella. Aún recordaba aquel día.

_Su cuerpo estaba entumecido, los ojos le pesaban, pero poco a poco, mientras la fantasía se iba dispersando, llegó la lucidez a su cuerpo. El sueño que había tenido producto de tsukuyomi infinito no había estado nada mal. Era una de las mayores fantasías de su inconsciente. Seguía amando a Sasuke, de eso, estaba segura. Aunque mucho tiempo atrás se había dado por vencida en sus pretensiones románticas y dejado el camino libre al pelinegro con Sakura, su corazón aun la traicionaba, ella tenía sentimientos por él. Observó a su alrededor, muchos shinobis se encontraban igual que ella, desorientados, sin saber qué hacer._

_A su lado estaba Shikamaru y Chouji, ambos estiraban los brazos como si una gran pesadez los recorriera por completo._

_— __¡Shikamaru!— gritó Ino mientras corría hacia él y lo abrazaba con gran ímpetu. En el fondo la relación con ambos miembros del equipo diez, había mejorado notablemente en los últimos años. Ella ya no sentía rechazo por ellos, al contrario admiraba enormemente sus habilidades y como se complementaban entre miembros del equipo. Los consideraba como su propia familia._

_— __Parece que ya todo término— comentó, Shikamaru mientras bostezaba, mostrando su tipica mirada de "Que fastidio"._

_— __¿Shikamaru, me podrías explicar que es lo que acaba de pasar?— preguntó, la rubia, con ojos suplicantes._

_— __Al parecer Madara si logro su objetivo y utilizo el tsukuyomi infinito contra toda la alianza shinobis. Si aún estamos vivos, significa que alguien logro deshacerlo.— habló con la seguridad de un genio en una teoría acertada — Es muy probable que el equipo 7 lo haya logrado. Los poderes que sentí antes de que todos cayéramos en el sueño de Naruto y el Uchiha cambiaron drásticamente.— comunicó, el de coleta mientras miraba hacia cualquier dirección._

_— __Tengo mucha hambre — habló Chouji mientras se tallaba los ojos. _

_Ino lo miró con un tic en el ojo. _

_— __Definitivamente, nunca cambiarás — sonrío. Chouji la miró con una sonrisa cansada. — Ya comerás despues, debemos reunirnos con los demás equipos y curar a los que requieran atención. Si fue el equipo siete quien detuvo a Madara, no creo que haya salido ileso._

_— __Es cierto, — murmuró Shikamaru dándole la razón. No tenemos tiempo que perder._

_Los tres salieron corriendo del lugar encontrando al equipo ocho en el camino._

_— __¡Hinata! ¡Shino! ¡Kiba! Por favor ayúdennos a ubicar al equipo siete— pidió Ino al aturdido equipo 8. Si había alguien para rastrear, ellos eran los mejores._

_— __Na— Naruto— kun –tartamudeó, la ojiperla con una mirada un poco triste activando el byakugan._

_— __Está bien— afirmó, Kiba mientras con ayuda de Akamaru olfateaba el rastro del equipo 7._

_— __¡Los encontré!— exclamó, en voz alta Hinata— Todos síganme— decía mientras se dirigía al valle del fin._

_Los equipos 8 y 10 se dirigieron entonces al lugar donde Naruto y Sasuke se enfrentaron._

_Ya cerca del lugar escucharon una voz quebrarse por el llanto. Era Sakura quien no paraba de llorar. Kakashi lucia en su ojo izquierdo un rinnegan. Todos se tensaron._

_Sasuke yacía inerte en el suelo, sin un brazo y un rastro de sangre seca se podía deslumbrar que caía desde su labio inferior hasta su barbilla, bajaba por su cuello y llegaba al suelo._

_Ino no soportó, y rompió a llorar sin consuelo, Shikamaru la abrazó para alejar el dolor del corazón de su compañera y amiga._

_— __¿Qué paso? ¿Porque Sasuke está muerto?— preguntó, Ino con la voz ahogada en llanto._

_— __Peleamos... A muerte— Naruto tenía la mirada en el suelo. Muestra del arrepentimiento merecido que sentía._

_Ino agudizó el llanto quebrandose más en los brazos de Shikamaru quien lo único que pudo hacer fue acariciarle el cabello y apretarla más a su cuerpo con el fin de que ella no haga una locura._

_— __¡No puede ser!,¡No!¡No!¡Sasuke ¡No por favor!— gritaba la rubia al viento, las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos. Su primer amor no podía estar muerto._

_— __Lo siento— se disculpó, Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos. _

_Ino notó que a ambos les faltaba un brazo. _

_— __Tú lo mataste, maldito zorro — escupió con veneno, quiza lo que diría despues iba a ser el golpe más duro para el rubio — ¿No era tu promesa rescatarlo de la oscuridad y traerlo a la aldea ehhhh Naruto?— preguntó, roja de la ira mientras iba corriendo y plantaba su puño derecho en el pecho del rubio. _

_Naruto no dijo nada pese al dolor. Se merecía todo el odio de ahora en adelante._

_— __Eres un maldito asesino. Mataste a tu mejor amigo ¡Por Dios! _

_— __Nunca quise hacerlo— hipó el rubio, luego se secó las lágrimas y no volvió a mostrarlas a los perplejos equipo 8 y equipo 10._

_La siguiente vez que vio al rubio fue en la ceremonia de último adiós a los caídos, se sentía pésimo consigo misma .Era su culpa que Naruto estuviera mal. Había perdido a un gran lazo y ella encima se lo echó en cara._

_Como último recurso para acercársele, le pidió disculpas; luego le dijo que ella podía borrarle la memoria de los traumas vividos, era la única forma que sentía que podía hacerla sentir mejor. Lejos de eso, Naruto se rehusó diciendo que ese era el castigo que merecía por haberlo matado, provocando que la culpa fuera más profunda en la rubia._

_Pero entre tanta tristeza, no todo era malo._

_Sai,apareció como un ángel en su vida, como caído del cielo le ofreció un pañuelo luego de haber secado tantas lágrimas en el entierro de Sasuke. A continuación el pálido muchacho se volvió inseparable de Ino y fue llenando poco a poco el vacío que sentía en el corazón._

Una sonrisa tonta adornó su rostro al final de aquel recuerdo. Sai, era una persona especial que ella empezaba a valorar. Su compañía era tan cálida. Cada vez que estaban juntos ella sentís que caminaba sobre las nubes; además, tenía un parecido aterrador a él . Tanto que a veces terminaba confundiéndose entre sus sentimientos de niña.

En el fondo, le gustaba de sobremanera, vivir el recuerdo de él.

...

Unas gruesas lágrimas surcaban las mejillas sonrosadas de una chica de cabellos rosados, dos meses han pasado desde que el único hombre que amaría por el resto de su vida, murió. Unas flores blancas adornaban la tumba en la que estaba arrodillada. Todas las semanas iba a visitarla sentía gran culpa por no haberlo podido salvar. Él murió en sus manos, eso era lo que no se perdonaba. Siendo médico, no pudo evitar su muerte.

En el pasado, siempre observó la espalda del Uchiha y siempre quiso ser ella la chica que eligiera con quien compartir su vida. Ahora, eso nunca pasaría.

Era sábado, un mes y medio desde que dejó de hablar con Naruto.

Simplemente, no le importaba ya nada. El trabajo en exceso que cargaba ahora era lo único que la mantenía ocupada. Es lo único que llenaba su ahora vacío corazón. Dura como el hielo en eso se convirtió.

Muchos chicos de diferentes lugares la habían invitado a salir, su belleza exótica no era de esperar que llevara por menos pretendientes, pero ella no quería darse oportunidad con nadie más, en el único que pensaba era en él.

Si estuviera vivo todo sería felicidad, lo seguiría donde fuera que vaya, llenaría cada espacio de aquel vacío y atormentado corazón por la calidad felicidad que su amor podría brindarle. Él seria también la felicidad de ella.

El equipo 7 murió en el valle del fin. Desde el nombramiento de Kakashi como hokage exactamente, rompió cualquier relación con sus miembros. En su corazón, Sakura escondía que culpaba a Naruto, pero no lo manifestaba porque también sabía que él la está pasando mal. Aún así, ella no lo podía perdonar.

Mató al amor de su vida.

Varias veces se han cruzado por la calle, pero ella ha hecho como si nada pasara. Él rubio tampoco intenta acercársele. Es como si ambos quisieran tomar el papel de desconocidos con un terrible pasado en común.

Dos ojos negros la observaban escondidos en un arbusto. Sakura, no se daba cuenta.

Aquel personaje llevaba una capucha encima, el pelo se vislumbraba a través de ella, mechones de color negro azulado.

El chico la miraba anonadado, pensando y no logrando entender como una mujer puede reflejar dolor, anhelo y amor en una sola expresión cerca a esa lapida. El solo observarla le resultaba electrizante. Poco a poco la fascinación de que pronto conocerá a esa mujer, le hizo sonreír de lado.

Aquellos ojos oscuros miraban como la muchacha decía unas cuantas palabras antes de marcharse, la curiosidad lo estaba matando. Luego de que ella salió por fin del cementerio Uchiha, fue a ver de quien es la tumba que visita.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Aquel nombre él lo ha escuchado, aunque no sabe dónde. Poco tiempo ha pasado desde que llegó a Konoha.


	3. La vida de todos

.

* * *

LA VIDA DE TODOS

* * *

.

.

.

El sexto, bostezaba. El trabajo de hokage era extenuante. Nunca pensó que preferiría tener un nuevo equipo de genins a estar firmando papeles todo el día. Aunque no le tomó por sorpresa el puesto de hokage, no pudo negarse. Su trabajo era sumamente difícil. Reconstruir la villa de la hoja después del ataque de Pain y la última guerra sería un trabajo de al menos dos años.

Un café, lo acompañaba a todas sus tardes en las que el estress lo sumía en pensamientos que lo hacía recordar aquel día. Aunque debía mantenerse firme, también le afectó de sobremanera la partida del ultimo Uchiha pues había sido su alumno. Un sensei debía de haberse dado cuenta de las complejas relaciones que se manejaban en su equipo y lo había intentado. Aunque hizo todo lo posible por evitar que Sasuke tomara la errada de partir con Orochimaru, no pudo. Cuando regresó, tampoco pudo seguir manteniendo al equipo unido. Sus dos alumnos terminaron peleando en el valle del fin y aunque el Uchiha murió de forma física, Naruto lo hizo en vida. Toda la pesada carga estaba sobre su espalda.

Nadie en la villa sabía que había pasado, exactamente aquel día en que Naruto y Sasuke pelearon. Era un secreto que guardan bajo cadenas de lealtad los equipos 8 y 10, aparte del incompleto equipo 7.

Dejando sus pensamientos, volvió a retomar sus papeles, encontrándose curiosamente con la ficha del nuevo equipo ANBU a sus ordenes, al cuál, estrategicamente, le faltaba un miembro.

Tsunade-Sama, la ex hokage, le había dicho, que había un secreto que no había sido revelado, pero no podía darles detalles. Por una decisión tomada con anterioridad, un nuevo ninja se sumaba a la villa. Tardaría un tiempo en llegar porque venía de una aldea lejana y sería el integrante que faltaba en aquella ficha que sostenía.

¿Quién sería el nuevo miembro?

Cómo sea, esperaba que Naruto y Sakura, quienes no sabían que volverían a estar juntos como equipo, se llevaran bien con el integrante que faltaba.

Sí, Sakura también había decidido meterse al ANBU. Por sus habilidades fue aceptada antes que Naruto. Kakashi se sentía orgulloso de los logros de la única kunoichi de su antiguo equipo. Sakura sería el médico que estrictamente debía tener un equipo para hacer las misiones que ANBU, hacía.

Kakashi, no sabía lo muy errada que era decisión. Su antiguo equipo, ya no era el mismo...

Divagó en sus pensamientos hasta que se hartó y puso en marcha la única forma de despejar su mente. Abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio y sacó sus Icha— Icha Paradise.

La vaselina estaba al lado del libro.

...

Un bostezo cruzó el ambiente.

Un muchacho con peinado de coleta, se encontraba entrenando en el bosque, para alejar el fastidio que le producía el papeleo con el que ayudaba diariamente a Kakashi. Mientras practicaba su jutsu de posesión de sombra con la maestría que sólo años de duro entrenamientos habían dado, el pensamiento de la verdadera razón por la que estaba entrenando, llegó a su mente.

Decir que no le afectó la partida de Sasuke, seria mentir. El impacto que tuvo en Ino también le afecto a él, pues el hombro a quién había acudir a llorar su amiga, había sido el suyo. Su equipo ya no era el mismo, la felicidad se había extinguido con todas las pérdidas que la guerra había dejado como consecuencia. Y Naruto, el chico al que había prometido ser su mano derecha cuando cumpliera su sueño, había renunciado al mismo.

En el lugar donde se encontraba era un claro pequeño. Alrededor de él, había muchos árboles que producían sombras perfectas que podían fácilmente atrapar a cualquiera que estuviera alrededor. Eso es lo que él deseaba.

Habían pasado varios días desde sentía una presencia que lo observaba a él y a todo su equipo. Aunque el resto no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de alguien más.

Él no era tonto, aquella presencia le era sumamente familiar y daría lo que sea para atraparla. Precisamente, el lugar donde estaba era perfecto. Las condiciones, idóneas. No dejaría que nadie desarmonizara la paz de la aldea si ese era el propósito de aquella persona. Necesitaba urgentemente, averiguar de quien se trataba. Todo era muy sospechoso.

Un ligero ruido se escuchó a lo lejos mientras guiaba su jutsu a un par de arboles de cuya distancia era unos treinta metros. Aquello lo alertó de inmediato y supo que el momento estaba cerca.

Se hizo ligeramente el distraído.

Más los ruidos siguieron haciéndose más visibles como pisadas en la vegetación. Como queriéndole hacer saber que esta vez si revelaría quien era.

Harto, Shikamaru, dejó salir unas palabras al aire.

— Sé que estás ahí — murmuró al viento, teniendo la certeza de que la presencia lo escucharía. Una suave risa cruzó el ambiente. —¿Quién eres y que quieres?

— Son demasiado interesantes— comentó burlona, una voz distorsionada por la ventosidad del atardecer. Faltaban pocos minutos para que la oscuridad cubriera el día.

Shikamaru miró confundido la dirección de donde venía aquella voz.

— Adiós— añadió la misma voz.

Shikamaru no espero que se fuera, porque antes. uso su jutsu e intentó atrapar al intruso. Mientras movía su sombra hasta el lugar donde estaba aquella persona, pudo vislumbrar la capucha negra que cubría a aquel tipo. Desgraciadamente, ocultaba su rostro a la perfección. Esto enfureció al genio Nara. Se sintió burlado. Tomó un kunai y una pelea dio avance.

Shurikens, kunais se vislumbraron en aquel ambiente.

Shikamaru iba a lograr lo que quería, poco a poco por medio de esquivaciones de kunais, hizo que aquella sombra se acercara a un árbol y extendió rápidamente su jutsu posesión de sombras. El sujeto quedó atrapado.

La sonrisa de la victoria se presentó en el rostro de Shikamaru.

La sombra de Shikamaru rápidamente subió hasta el cuello del sujeto dejando vislumbrar un poco del cabello negro que tenía su portador.

— Aún no me haz respondido — ordenó mostrando como pocas veces algo de impaciencia que no era caracteristica de su personalidad. La risa ahogada del hombre, solo hizo que la paciencia de Shikamaru se quebrara un poco más.

Hizo todo lo posible por escaparse, pero mientras más luchaba, menos podía.

Estaba por usar algo que odiaba, pero era lo único que podía hacer. Por el momento nadie podía saber quién era, nadie.

El tiempo en que los 11 de Konoha lo conocieran llegaría, pero aún no era hora. Era por eso que debía usar aquel recurso.

Dos ojos rojos se mostraron frente a Shikamaru. Un genjutsu fácilmente deshizo el agarre al que estaba sometido. Poco a poco la sombra fue retrocediendo, hasta que finalmente llegó a su portador.

Shikamaru, miró anonadado a aquella figura que huía a través del bosque.

Una sola palabra salió de su garganta, aquella era:

— _Sasuke..._

_._

* * *

_N/A: ¡Hola chicos! No me he pronunciado hasta ahora en capítulos anteriores, pero ya es hora de que lo haga. Este mi segundo long fic que escribo sobre mundo ninja. El primero es un ItaIzu que está en mi otro perfil. La idea de este fic vino un día que me puse a imaginar como sería un mundo en el que Sasuke hubiera muerto en el valle del fin. Como afectaría la vida de todos. Y pum salió la trama de este fic. Aquí, Naruto será el personaje con más evolucion por ahora ya que carga con la muerte de Sasuke en sus manos, pero no es lo único, va a haber un conflicto existencial más adelante, que da el nombre del título del fic._

_No les revelaré mucho, descubranlo._

_Espero que les este agradando la idea_

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

* * *

EL CHICO MISTERIOSO

.

.

* * *

.

"_Eso por poco estuvo cerca"_

Pensaba mientras corría rama tras rama.

Su vivienda— si así podía decirle— era nada más ni nada menos que una cueva en la cual había estado los últimos días. Rupestre, arcaica y un total desastre, era lo que tenía por casa. Una total antítesis a lo que estaba acostumbrado. La comodidad no se vislumbraban por ningún lugar.

No sabía en qué hora se había metido en este lío. Todo habría sido más fácil si se hubiera quedado en la otra aldea. Pero no, ahora ya estaba en esta y tenía que hacerse la idea de que su estancia sería permanente. La mujer de grandes pechos, le había advertido que mañana, sería el gran día. Uno, en que se haría parte de la villa a la que el posiblemente en un futuro llamase hogar.

El pequeño felino que siempre llevaba a todos sitios y gran amigo después de ese golpe que se dio en la cabeza hacía un par de meses, estaba a su lado, restregándose contra su pierna derecha. Esperaba, como él, que el pez cazado una hora antes en un pequeño arroyuelo cerca, terminara de cocer. El pelinegro lo miró con afecto. El gato, se acercó a su regazo y él permitió que se acurrucara en su pierna izquierda. Una de sus manos fue a su lomo y lo frotó por un largo período mientras su mente se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Cuanto había cambiado su vida desde el incidente...

Maldecía, la hora en que hacía un mes en un ataque de histeria enseñó aquellos ojos rojos y asusto a un par de ladrones que intentaban abusar de una pequeña que en sus momentos de soledad, le brindaba compañía. Era huérfana y él, era el único "amigo que tenía". Iba a su casa con frecuencia y provocaba que su lugar se sintiera con menos soledad.

El poder de los ojos rojos fue divulgado como pólvora al encenderse, luego sucedió.

Los ninjas, el pergamino y la invitación.

La nueva vida que le esperaba al ser el último de un clan extinto.

─ Ya es tiempo... ─ Escuchó una voz sumida en su propio interior.

...

Un bostezo, cruzó el ambiente de una habitación decorada con par de cabezas de ciervos en las paredes. Un joven se escabullía por las verdes mantas que cubrían la mediana cama en la habitación. Con una cara de sueño y de total flojera miró a un lado de su habitación para darse cuenta que ¡Estaba tarde!

Un día tan importante y el cansancio de haber hecho un monton de teorias sobre la misteriosa presencia que había conocido un día antes, lo habían sumido en la profunda placidez de un sueño reparadador.

Quedarse dormido había quedado muy atrás desde que empezó a trabajar con Kakashi.

Pese a ello, seguía haciendo de su ya título de holgazanería aunque con menor intensidad que antes. Estiró sus brazos y bostezó mientras bajaba de la cama y empezaba a tenderla cuidando de que no quedase arrugada. Luego de observar una superficie lisa, se fue de inmediato a la ducha para aliviar la tensión de los músculos aún agarrotados por el sueño. Solo ocupó un par de minutos en bañarse para luego ponerse el uniforme de jounin y amarrarse la coleta característica de su clan.

Shikamaru se miró en el espejo. A veces miraba en su rostro, el de su padre.

Cuanto le hacía falta en esos momentos...

Alejó esos pensamientos mientras la voz de su madre lo llamaba para tomar desayuno.

Fue lo más rápido posible a tomar desayuno. Su madre lo esperaba con el desayuno listo: Empanadas con un té caliente. Tenía que apresurarse. Sabía que si hacia enojar a su novia las traería muy mal. Temari era una mujer de armas tomar y demasiado "complicada", como le decía él. Habían quedado ir juntos a dar el reporte de la misión que habían cumplido en el país de las olas. Hacia dos días que por cosas del destino no habían tenido tiempo de ir más temprano a dar aquel pequeño resumen de su misión al sexto; además, la quinta les había dicho que tenía a alguien a quien presentar. Con ese pensamiento en mente, terminó en menos de un minuto el desayuno para luego despedirse de su madre. Al llegar a la puerta, se encontró con una muy enojada Temari.

— ¡Cómo es posible que tu siendo el hombre de la relación , te demores tanto!— Gritó furiosa la rubia de coletas.

Hacia dos semanas que llevaban de novios. Después de la guerra shinobis , Temari fue el más grande apoyo para él que con la muerte de sus padre se había sumido en una depresión mucho más grande que la por la muerte de Asuma. Pero ahí siempre estaba ella para apoyarlo o darle un buen coscorrón por perezoso. Eso era lo que a él le gustaba de la rubia; que siempre estaba con él; que aunque sus palabras a veces eran en exceso fuertes, siempre tenían algo que hacía que dentro de él se conmoviera su triste corazón. Por eso en la última misión, él le había propuesto que sea su novia. A lo cual ella había aceptado gustosa. Shikamaru siempre supo que ella lo quería aunque fuese haragán; lo quería desde siempre, desde que en los exámenes chunin demostró lo brillante que podría ser. Él podía ser un flojo y todo, pero era el más inteligente de Konoha y eso era lo que más amaba de él, la rubia.

— Que complicado— contestó Shikamaru mientras ponía los brazos detrás de su cabeza y seguía el camino hacia la oficina del hokage a muy, muy, a paso lento.

Temari caminaba arrastrando los pies molesta a su costado.

— Me podrías explicar, ¿Por qué te demorabas tanto? — Le dijo su novia mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, provocando en él un leve sonrojo. Shikamaru, detuvo su marcha.

—Tenerte que decirlo es algo muy pero muy aburrido—de repente recordó algo y aunque dudaba si decírselo o no, optó por lo segundo.

Tomó aire, inhaló y exhaló y luego con un mohín en el rostro se dio por vencido. Temari, fisgonearía mucho en teorías. Eso quizá le ayudaría a confirmar lo que sospechaba con inseguridad.

—Es tan bien te diré lo que pase ayer— Temari sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente. Ambos estaban a una cuadra de la oficina del hokage, así que, Shikamaru le propuso que ambos conversaran mejor en una banqueta que estaba cerca.

Temari aceptó gustosa. Ahí le conto lo que paso el día anterior.

Temari alzó la voz. No tomó muy bien el relato. Parecía impresionada.

— ¡Sasuke está vivo! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! Si todos lo vimos, estuvimos en el funeral de los caídos — exclamó la rubia mientras en su rostro se plasmaban miles de colores. La gente se había volteado ver lo que pasaba. Ella no había controlado bien el volumen de voz.

Shikamaru miró hacia los aldeanos, fastidiado. Habían llamado demasiado la atención.

— Podrías ser más discreta,— hizo un gesto con la mano de silencio — este no es cualquier asunto. Recuérdalo, mujer— comentó el pelinegro a su novia.

En su mente pensaba:

_ "Que complicadas son las mujeres"._

Temari se sonrojó levemente por su imprudencia.

—Está bien no diré mas ¿vale?, pero investigare por mi cuenta también. Ya sabes Sasuke era el pupilo favorito de esa serpiente así que del cualquier cosa se puede esperar...

Shikamaru asintió, para luego seguir el camino a la torre del hokage. Ni si quiera se imaginaba la bizarra situación en la que se encontraría una hora después.

...

¿Cómo llamaría ella a un día cualquiera?

Realmente estresante, por supuesto.

Su independencia era algo bueno, pero tenía sus contras. Aparte del trabajo en el hospital, tenía los deberes del hogar, aquellos que no le gustaba muchas veces realizar, como en esos momentos.

Estaba terminando de limpiar su casa, cuando...

¡PUF!

Se escuchó en el ambiente. En una nube de humo una silueta, se dibujaba. Sakura lo reconoció de inmediato. Era Pakun, la invocación del sexto. Algo debía estar pasando como para que enviaran al perrito que hacía mucho le había dicho de sus almohadillas extra suaves.

— Kakashi tiene un mensaje para ti –comunicó el perrito mientras la veía detenidamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? — respondió Sakura.

—Kakashi quiere que te presentes en menos de media hora en la torre Hokage— murmuró — Es sobre tu inscripción en el anbu. Al parecer, conocerás a tus nuevos compañeros— habló el pequeño perrito mientras desaparecía.

Sakura miró a su alrededor. El olor a ambientador de flores bañaba el lugar. Todo ya estaba perfectamente limpio, así que fue por su uniforme ninja y se encamino a la oficina del hokage.

Antes de salir imaginó a su nuevo equipo. Inmediatamente recordó a su antiguo equipo y al miembro que faltaba mientras las lagrimas traicioneras bajaban por sus mejillas.

Aquel tiempo sin su amado, era demasiado para su corazón. El hospital ya casi no la llenaba su mente para impedirle recordar. Era por eso que había optado por ANBU. Quería, muchas veces, estar en grandes misiones ninjas que la mantenieran absorta de la realidad. Quizá en alguna, su vida estuviera en riesgo e iría nuevamente con él. Se reencontraría con el único hombre dueño de sus sentimientos que incluso con su partida seguían más intactos que nunca.

...

Se encontraba en una profunda e interesante lectura del último tomo de los Icha Icha Paradise: "Tácticas para hacerlo", cuando alguien irrumpió en su oficina. Sabía que ya era hora. La quinta, le había dicho que el sería el primero en conocer a la persona que se uniría al equipo ANBU de Naruto y Sakura.

Sí, él los había unido cuando ambos se inscribieron en ANBU.

Kakashi, sabía que era por el propio bien sus dos ex alumnos que volvieran a ser equipo. Que siguieran así por la partida de Sasuke no le hacía bien a nadie. Y aunque dudaba que alguien pudiera algún día olvidar la partida del pelinegro, al menos, el que Sakura y Naruto, vuelvan a convivir juntos en misiones, haría que la tensión del ambiente se diluyera y junto con eso, ellos volverían a ser los amigos unidos de antes. Aparte de que su trabajo en equipo siempre daba misiones exitosas, eso a la larga también le convendría a él y a la aldea.

Tsunade entró seguida de un joven cuyo rostro no se podía distingui tras la enorme capucha negra que llevaba.

El libro tan interesante que estaba leyendo por décima vez fue a para al cajón izquierdo de su escritorio, cuando la quinta se acercó a él.

Tsunade no perdió, obviamente ese detalle y se lo hizo saber

—Veo que aún sigues leyendo las porquerías que escribía el tonto de Jiraija, eh... Kakashi— le dijo la quinta con un rostro burlón.

Las mejillas del sexto, se tornaron rojizas. El contenido de los libros no era algo de lo que se estaba orgulloso de leer, pese a los mensajes profundos que también tenía. Al fin de cuentas, la mayor parte de ese ejemplar, era puro material para adultos que Jiraija había recolectado en sus años de "investigación".

—Estaba sofocado de tanto trabajo, así que decidí relajarme un rato— se excusó el sexto.

Tsunade lo miró burlona, pero no ahondó en el contenido del libro para picarlo.

—Entiendo. — murmuró la quinta olvidando el asunto del libro — Sé que este puesto es realmente estresante, Kakashi— concedió, la quinta mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones y junto con su acompañante .El cual río por lo del comentario de los libros, pues sabia sobre su contenido.

Kakashi no hizo menos esa risa tan familiar...

—Así que ese muchacho es el nuevo refuerzo del equipo siete, eh Tsunade— lo señaló.

Tsunade afirmó.

—En realidad, sí. Tiene una gran habilidad. Además, posee un rasgo sanguíneo muy interesante. No es de esta aldea, pero podría interesarte.

Kakashi quedó picado por las palabras de la ex-hokage. La expectativa crecía mientras la quinta hablaba.

—Muero por curiosidad por saber de quién se trata, — apuró tratando de observar el rostro del joven. — Tsunade sama por favor dígale que se quite la capucha.

—Está bien — concedió— Muchacho, puedes quitártela —ordenó al joven, la quinta.

El joven misterioso acató la orden y dos mechones negros se escabulleron por su rostro. Kakashi enmudeció mientras el joven terminaba de deslizar la capucha de su capa. Su mente, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Eso no podía ser cierto. Él lo vio aquel día en el valle del fin, eso no podía estar pasando. Parecía algo sacado de una película de ciencia ficción, donde el personaje real nunca murió.

De su boca solo se escapó una pregunta:

— ¿Tú?


	5. Chapter 5

.

* * *

.

NUEVO UCHIHA

.

* * *

Iba a paso lento. Lo que menos quería era llamar la atención. Aunque de niño y hacia poco tiempo era lo que más le agradaba , su vida había cambiado. Era una persona más madura así que ¿Para qué apresurarse por algo que no requería tanta prisa ni entusiasmo? Sólo iba a conocer a sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo en el ANBU, nada por que entusiasmarse; pues no le interesaba para nada lazos de amistad, de nada le servían. Había pasado la mitad de su adolescencia enamorado de sus compañera de equipo y el único amigo y casi hermano que había tenido, había muerto en sus manos. Por ahora, para él, los lazos de amistad no podían traer nada en realidad bueno. El amor era un sentimiento traicionero, mientras más querías a una persona, más dolor sentías si la perdías.

Mientras caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos, muchas chicas volteaban a verlo. El haber sido llamado "Héroe", había hecho que el público femenino se sintiera atraído hacia él. Y aunque, a veces como todo chico que tiene 17 años las hormonas se le alborotaban y terminaba dándose uno que otro encontrón, para quitarse el peso de encima y olvidar por unos segundos lo que había pasado. Ahora detestaba la demasiada atención que llamaba.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar a la oficina del hokage, solo una minúscula cuadra, cuando la vio.

Su delicada y curvilínea figura resaltaba entre las demás. Ahí estaba su admiradora secreta. Aquella a la que hacía poco había prácticamente botado de su casa porque no necesitaba que nadie lo mirara con aquellos ojos llenos de lástima. No quería recordar los traumas que llevaba consigo. Pero ahí estaba ella siempre rondándolo por cualquier cosa, desde que eran apenas unos niños.

Había dejado de ser el despistado que todos creían y se había dado cuenta o al menos sospechaba de los sentimientos de la Hyuga hacia él. Podría ser un completo cabrón de un momento a otro, pero se había dado cuenta que le había hecho daño y ahora veía la magnitud en la mirada de Hinata. Pues ni bien ella reparó en él, su semblante lleno de luz se transformó en uno lleno de infinita tristeza.

Más a Naruto no le importó su culpabilidad.

El pasó por su lado, sin dirigirle la palabra. Sabía que hacia mal, pero no le importó. No tenía tiempo de nada ni si quiera de disculparse con ella. Quería llegar a la oficina del hokage por lo suyo y encerrarse como un ermitaño en su casa. No necesitaba ir a desahogarse con alcohol y mujeres como lo había estado haciendo hasta esos momentos; aunque, eso todavía lo decidiría el resto del día. Estaba bien metido en sus pensamientos, cuando una voz lo llamó.

—Naruto-kun—le dijo apenas audible la Hyuga—Por favor quiero decirte algo—Él detuvo el paso.

Los ojos azules de Naruto demostraban furia fiera.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Hyuga?

Hinata retrocedió un paso, temerosa del alto timbre de voz de Naruto, pero no se dio por vencida.

—Ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea ¿no? — inquirió, Hinata. Naruto la miró con una sonrisa de lado, pues sospechaba que volvería a decirle lo de su apoyo incondicional...—Naruto-kun, por favor nos conocemos desde niños, siempre he seguido tus pasos, no te vayas. Soy tu amiga recuérdalo, puedes confiar en mí. Te doy mi hombro para que te desahogues de todo lo que te pasa. No rechaces esto, por favor. Sé que lo necesitas. Lo veo en tus ojos.

Naruto la miró fastidiado. Definitivamente, Hinata era una chica terca.

—Estoy bien Hinata así que si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer — murmuró y en un puf desapareció de la vista de Hinata, para continuar su camino saltando por los techos al lugar acordado.

Nuevamente, había escapado de sus lazos.

...

Kakashi no podía creer lo que Tsunade le había contado. Eso no parecía verdad. Aquel joven era como "él", pero a su vez no, aunque llevaran la misma sangre. El shock inicial fue reemplazado por la imperturbable tranquilidad cuando sintió llegar a Temari y Shikamaru a la oficina para dar el reporte atrasado. Kakashi, podía oír como bombeaba su corazón, cada vez más fuerte al tratar de ocultar sus emociones. No pasó mucho cuando ingresaron a la oficina Naruto y Sakura, los cuales al percatarse de la presencia del otro se ignoraron por completo.

Su ex alumnos no querían saber nada del otro. No sabían aún la sorpresa que se iba a dar aquel día...

Mirando que ambos integrantes, estaban reunidos, Kakashi desdeñó la presencia de su asistente y la princesa de la arena. A finales, si quizá convenía que se enterasen sobre el nuevo integrante de la villa.

Fue Tsunade quien habló para presentar al joven.

— Les presento a un nuevo integrante de los ninjas de elite de esta aldea—dijo la rubia maestra de Sakura mientras aquella veía con curiosidad al encapuchado que estaba muy cerca de Kakashi.

— ¿Tú otra vez? — inquirió, Shikamaru mientras observaba detenidamente la silueta que se veía a través de aquel poncho negro que tapaba la mayor parte del cuerpo de aquel joven.

Aquel, aún se mantenía en incógnito. En la mirada de Kakashi se notaba que ya sabía todo pues su piel estaba demasiado pálida, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

— ¿Se conocen? — preguntó, Tsunade a Shikamaru.

El aludido se rascó la nuca.

—No exactamente. No sé quién es, pero tengo mis sospechas.

Sakura y Naruto dirigieron miradas de molestia hacia Kakashi. Ambos tenían la sospecha de lo que iba a pasar.

El sexto, se tomó la palabra.

—Bueno Naruto, Sakura, tienen que saber que ambos están en el mismo equipo anbu.

Las palabras de Kakashi cayeron como agua fria a los ex integrantes del equipo siete.

Sakura y el rubio miraron con ojos taladrantes, llenos de cólera a su sensei. No querían volver a ser equipo, obviamente. Si lo eran, tendrían que verse y eso solo abriría viejas heridas. Se estaban evitando.

— El equipo siete de los anbus — como ironía de la vida nuevamente tomaban ese número — estará conformado por Sakura, Naruto y este joven —dictaminó, Kakashi al referirse al encapuchado.

Sakura sentía curiosidad por aquella persona. No sabía porque, pero su corazón estaba un poco acelerado por la presencia de aquel joven. Naruto, por el contrario parecía apático con Kakashi y todo a su alrededor.

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que muestres tu rostro a los demás— ordenó, Tsunade hacia el nuevo integrante de la villa.

—Está bien — concordó, calmadamente, el muchacho.

Después de eso, todo sucedió en cámara lenta para los demás; vieron asomarse sus mechones negros que enmarcaban su rostro, no eran muy grandes, su tez blanca, aquella misma nariz respingona y, sus finos y largos labios por las que muchas mujeres estaba dispuestas a matar. El shock para los de la joven generación, era tan grande que no pudieron emitir sonido alguno por un minuto. Luego, tratando de recuperarse, los chicos solo pudieron decir al unísono:

—Sasuke— afirmaron, Temari y Shikamaru mientras abrían y cerraban los ojos tratando de procesar que la imagen que veían sus ojos era real.

—Sasuke— kun—dijo Sakura con un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

—Sasuke teme—habló el rubio mientras gruesas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Estaba en un estado de shock al ver a su pelinegro amigo nuevamente, o eso era lo que él quería creer. Fue directamente a abrazarlo sin oponer resistencia por parte del receptor. Lo abrazó con fuerza como si la imagen de su mejor amigo en cualquier momento podría desaparecer, pero mientras él lo apretaba entre sus brazos, el pelinegro preguntó:

— ¿Quién es ese tal Sasuke?


End file.
